


For now, this is everything

by R0seTyl3r



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seTyl3r/pseuds/R0seTyl3r
Summary: I suck at summaries but it's spencer reid x reader sexy times! Enjoy!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	For now, this is everything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for years, lockdown really do be bringing out the hobbies, anyway have some fluffy overly sentimental spencer reid smut because this is the only thing my brain can think of at the moment apparently. Feedback welcome, pls be gentle, enjoy! 
> 
> Also if you get the Matthew easter egg I threw in there then 10 points to you
> 
> P.s special thanks to my housemate for beta reading this even though she doesn't watch criminal minds and doesn't give a fuck about spencer reid, ilysm

It was a balmy July in DC, the BAU hadn’t had a new case for about a week so Hotch didn’t mind too much when I claimed to have a migraine and had to head home a little early. Leaving my long-term partner Spencer with the rest of the team to finish up some paperwork I drove almost lazily back home to the apartment we both shared. 

We’d only been living together for about 6 months and while we were still working out all the quirks of living with a partner, I had to admit I loved our little home together. One of the main reasons I’d picked this apartment had been some of the design features, though I wasn’t exactly an interior designer I’d spent long enough on Pinterest to know what I liked. And one of those things happened to be the large walk in shower which I meandered my way towards after dumping my work things and shoes in the hallway. It had been a long day slumped over a desk and my muscles were sore from staying in the same position. 

Sighing, I stripped off my clothes as I checked my phone for any news or messages from the team. Seeing nothing, I decided to put on some music to entertain and relax me in the shower. Though it was no secret to the team, I did have a guilty pleasure of listening to musical soundtracks, I just loved the big orchestra pieces of the classic musicals and especially how they reverberated around our tiled bathroom. Selecting Phantom of the Opera, I turned on the shower to the soft tones of Think of Me, humming to myself as I removed the last of my makeup before stepping in. I grabbed the French lavender body wash from the small indent in the wall and began to lather myself with the thick foam. While I didn’t consider myself particularly high maintenance, having spent many nights on the road or in old motels with the team, there was something about luxury bath products that just got me. 

Unbeknownst to me, Spencer had just come home too, finishing his work quickly so he could check on me and that migraine. Entering our home, he dumped his bag from work alongside my things calling my name before stopping to listen. The sides of his mouth quirked upwards as he heard the exuberated trumpets of Masquerade drifting from the bathroom as well as the smell of me. Loosening his tie and chuckling to himself about how often he’d had to listen to that damn soundtrack. 

Practically smothered in body wash I hummed along as I scrubbed my skin, letting the hot water wash over me. I loved the water a bit too hot, coming out of showers pink and steamy. I let out a small gasp when two big hands wrapped their way around my stomach, pulling me against his equally naked body. 

“You know, I don’t think loud musicals are very good for migraines Y/N” He chuckled into my ear. I turned to him, running my hands through his shorter hair as it got more and more soaked in the downfall of water. I could see the shit-eating grin on his face and suddenly the snarky retort I had disappeared. God I loved that smile, the way it reached all the way to his eyes and made them twinkle, the little scrunch he did with his nose and those raised eyebrows that knew all of my secrets before I ever did. 

“I was just sore and I wanted to be home, the team weren’t mad?” I asked gently, feeling his big hands resting on my hips as I drew small circles on his shoulders with my fingertips. 

“Oh no, they were absolutely furious, they’re actually on their way here now to break down the door and drag you back to the bullpen” He chuckled sarcastically, pressing absent minded kisses to any piece of skin he could reach. I sighed into his touch, knowing I’d been craving it all day. Sometimes it was torture working at the opposite desk to him, seeing him all day but not being able to touch him the way I wanted. It didn’t help that the man was completely unaware of how sexy he could be, when he concentrated and licked those plump little lips, or god forbid when he was frustrated and ran his hands through those curls, it was a wonder how I got any work done. 

I pressed against him, wanting the skin to skin contact, just to feel him, the water trickling between our bodies like raindrops. I ran my knuckles along his arms softly, absorbed in the safety they provided for me. He slipped his hands down from my hips to my ass, molding his hands to it and squeezing lightly. I hummed in satisfaction as a response, I loved these quiet intimate moments where we both knew each other’s bodies so well that words weren’t necessary. He squeezed again and nipped at my neck lightly, changing the mood and earning a little gasp from me. 

“As must as I'd love to just push you against these tiles and take you right here, I think we’ve learnt by now that our bed is a much better option” He whispered into my ear, his voice lower than it was before. He had a way with words and goddamn his voice just turned me on, but when it was low and husky like this, Christ, it was pure sex. I nodded, turning to switch the shower off before leading him by hand into our bedroom, not caring about the trail of water we were leaving behind or the inevitable patch we were about to make. 

He sat down on the end and lead me into his lap, the weight of us dipping the mattress of our king-size. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a golden glow from the windows through the half-closed blinds, marking our skin with rows of orange sheen. I sat across his strong thighs, lazily running my hands through his wet hair as it threatened to fall over his face as his hands stroked up and down my back. 

“I love coming home to you” He whispered into my skin, his lips pressed into my collarbone, both of us knowing he didn’t just mean the apartment but us, the home we had built between our arms. 

I captured his lips with my own, them slipping together with the leftover water dripping down us. The contrast between the now cool water on his lips and the hot tongue he pressed into my mouth made me moan and he smirked gently at the sound. My hands rested at the top of his neck, one tangled in the back of his hair and he explored the landscape of my body with his fingertips. Although we knew each other’s bodies so well by now it never felt repetitive, never boring, never predictable. I pushed off from his chest gently, breaking the kiss as I slowly knelt before him, taking his hard cock into my hand. He leant back slightly in anticipation, widening his legs so I could get closer. Maintaining eye contact with him I slowly slid my tongue along the underside of his shaft, his breath hitching in his throat as I reached the tip. Lapping at his head languidly, I looked up at him as I wrapped my lips around it, swirling my tongue before taking him deeper. He groaned, his head falling back slightly to rest on one shoulder as he panted, biting his bottom lip from pleasure. 

I took this as encouragement and began to move rhythmically, bobbing my head up and down as I hollowed my cheeks. I moved my hand to his balls, cupping them slightly as I pushed my mouth down further, taking him in so that he hit the back of my throat as I gagged a little. 

“Oh fuck” he groaned, running one of his hands through his hair before placing it on my cheek to still me. “If you keep going like that I’m not going to last very long and I want to make you feel good too”. I gave in, moving back up to straddle him once again as I met his mouth with mine, the taste of him mingling between our tongues. He lifted me up gently, standing up and lowering me against the bed so he towered above me, lying beside me but supported by one elbow so he could see my face. He leant down and kissed my nose sweetly as I felt his fingertips traced my inner thighs. 

“Open up for me, baby, let me touch you” He whispered, his teeth nipping at the long expanse of neck in front of him. I let my legs fall open to him, trusting him completely. He grazed his fingers lightly up my thigh, before reaching up and slipping one finger inside easily. I gasped at the feeling, loving the way his long fingers always knew how to drive me crazy. Using my wetness he slid his thumb up to rub at my clit, lazily drawing circles in time with the casual pumps of his finger, knowing that it was enough to drive me mad but not to push me over the edge. I stared up at him, biting my lip as to not let out the steadily growing moan that was building in my chest. He darted his eyes back up to mine and gave me a tiny smile before leaning down to capture my lips with his, swiping his tongue across my lower lip as I moaned into his mouth. 

“Please Spencer. Please... fuck.” I murmured, too consumed with the amount of him flooding my system to form proper sentences. He was everywhere, his hand between my legs, his body pressed close to my side, his lips pressing gently kisses around my face. I was intoxicated with the overwhelming feeling of him being almost suffocatingly close, taking over all of my senses but still being not enough at the same time. Removing his fingers he shifted his body, bracing it above me while he lifted my legs to drape around his waist and positioned himself at my entrance before slowly pushing in. We groaned together, his forehead coming up to rest upon mine. He set a languid pace, neither one of us wanting this to end too fast but also knowing it wouldn’t take too long to be pushed over the edge. I alternated between his eyes and looking down to where our bodies joined, mesmerized by watching him disappear into me. I groaned into his mouth, the familiar heat starting to build in my core. I knew he was close too, the way his grip tightened into the bed spread beside my head and the open mouthed, closed eyed expression on his face of pure bliss. 

“Look at me” I moaned, needing to see those hazel eyes as I felt myself right on the edge. They snapped open and I fell, waves of pleasure consuming my body as I gasped for breath. He was right there too, clutching at my body as he pushed in a final time and I felt him twitch erratically inside me. Practically whining into my ear as he let more of his full weight fall onto of me, the energy of his orgasm impeding his ability to hold himself up. I didn’t mind, there was something comforting about his weight on top of me as we lay there for endless moments, just holding each other. 

Gradually, very gradually, he rolled off, pulling me with him to rest on his chest. We lay there basked in the streams of golden light catching our breath, I knew I’d need to get up eventually and clean up but for now, this was everything.


End file.
